


No Resurrection

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resurrection Stone can't bring back Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svartalfur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svartalfur).



He had never intended to go back and find the Resurrection Stone, but as the holiday approached Harry found himself thinking of it more and more often. Being back at Hogwarts again was like trying to fit into a too-small robe; he itched to be out of it, although he had reluctantly agreed with Hermione that it was probably necessary.

When Ron invited him to spend the holiday at the Burrow, Harry declined, promising only to spend the three days right over Christmas there. He would go to Grimmauld Place for the rest, where Kreacher would take care of him. Being in his own place was what he felt he needed now. Before he left, though, Harry went to the forest and found the stone, slipping it into his pocket and closing his hand tightly around it when Ron and Hermione asked what he'd been up to.

"Just out for a walk," he lied.

Not until he was in the Black house did he pull it out again. He had intended to try to see Sirius, or Remus, or most of all his parents, but the person who came most strongly to his mind was, most surprisingly, Snape. Harry shook his head in confusion. He was thinking of Snape, and yet Snape didn't appear. A little experimentation showed that he could, indeed, recall the other adults whom he missed, and that Snape was the only exception. He mused on that peculiarity. No doubt Hermione would have an explanation, but Harry preferred to figure it out himself. It didn't seem to have anything to do with the fact that he disliked Snape; with much trepidation he had attempted to bring back Peter Pettigrew briefly, and had succeeded.

After several days of consideration in the back of his head, mostly while doing other things such as holiday shopping, it occurred to Harry to wonder if perhaps he couldn't bring Snape back because Snape wasn't actually dead. After all, no one had found his body. Harry hurried to Grimmauld Place's library. Surely in one of those books there would be something useful. He found a suitable locator spell after only a couple of hours of looking. All he needed was something that had once been Snape's, and Kreacher was able to provide him with a button that had fallen from Snape's robes during an Order meeting years before. The elf's pack-rat habits had proven useful once again.

By now it was the twenty-third of December, and Harry decided to wait until after he'd come back from the Burrow to see if his suspicions were correct. On the twenty-seventh, he cast the spell and felt the button tugging at him. Clearly the best way to do this was going to be by broom. Wrapping himself up warmly, and putting on the Invisibility Cloak, he took off.

The spell led him to a tiny cottage on the western Scottish coast. Harry pulled off the cloak and knocked at the door.

"I should have known," said Snape when he saw Harry, but he didn't slam the door again.

"Happy Christmas. And thank you," said Harry, embracing him before Snape could back away. He felt the stiff body yield just a fraction, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svartalfur for holiday 2007.


End file.
